


A Spoopy Schmoop

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Frottage, Fumbling!BBs, Halloween, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year though, Arthur had wrinkled his nose and said "Aren't we a little old for that, Eames?"</p>
<p>Eames had of course agreed quickly, acting as though he'd been thinking the same thing. What was he supposed to say? <i>Please, Arthur dress up with me, because I am desperately in love with you and will take any time spent with you. Hope that's cool?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoopy Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [ Heather. ](http://theshorteststack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wanted to write a Halloween story. And I am a sucker for fumbling!BBs.

This is the first Halloween that Arthur and Eames have spent apart since they were nine. Eames had been the new kid with the funny accent in fourth grade. Arthur had taken him under his wing and explained all the Americanisms with a laugh and a head shake. "It's underwear, Eames. Not pants. _These_ are pants."

Then Arthur had explained Halloween and Eames thought it was brilliant. Why didn't they have this back home? You got to dress up and people gave you free candy? Eames was officially glad to be in America for the first time. Then it had been seven years of ever more elaborate costumes that they spent months planning in advance.

 

This year though, Arthur had wrinkled his nose and said "Aren't we a little old for that, Eames?"

Eames had of course agreed quickly, acting as though he'd been thinking the same thing. What was he supposed to say? _Please, Arthur dress up with me, because I am desperately in love with you and will take any time spent with you. Hope that's cool?_

 

They've been growing apart since the beginning of the summer. Arthur is working as a lifeguard and has started dating. If you can call making out with different random girls in the supply closet and later, against his locker, dating. Eames can't be arsed to remember all of their names, Tiffany...Heather...Barbara. (He remembered that one, because he liked to say in an ominous voice..."They're coming to get you, Barbara!" which made Arthur laugh, and left Barbara confused.)

 

Eames had laughed and punched Arthur's arm, pretending to care when one of them let Arthur go all the way. Listening avidly to the details and feeling a bit sick over it.

Right now, Arthur is with some new girl at a Halloween party and Eames is at home. Moping. That's the only word for it. He's begged off the party using his history paper as an excuse, but he hasn't even turned on his laptop. Instead he's lying in his unmade bed and listening to the Smiths at full volume.

 

He hears the front door slam, and tilts his head to look at the clock. Just past eleven. His parents are out of town, and only one other person just comes in as he pleases. Eames tenses as he hears heavy steps on the stairs and lets out a whoosh of air when Arthur peeks his zombie painted face in the door.

 

"Hey, man." He steps into the room, grinning.

 

"Hey." Eames leans over to turn off the stereo. The silence is loud and ringing in his ears. He watches as Arthur digs through the hamper and finds a towel. He sniffs it, and finding it clean enough, he uses it to rub over his face a few times. He only succeeds in smearing it around, so Eames sighs and rolls off the bed.

 

"Come on then." He takes Arthur's wrist, and leads him to the bathroom. Arthur props himself up onto the counter and waits, familiar with the routine.

 

Eames busies himself with pulling out the cold cream he'd stolen from the theatre dept ages ago. "So, what happened to what's her face?"

 

"Eames, you've met her like, ten times. Repeat after me...Em-a-lee." Arthur huffs.

 

Eames hums but doesn't reply, he just starts wiping off Arthur's face. He has to stand between the V of Arthur's legs, and when Arthur closes his eyes, Eames let himself look. His best friend is breathtaking, all sharp cheekbones and soft lips. Eames cards his hands through the mess of curls, pretending he's just looking for more paint. He sucks in his breath when Arthur opens his eyes, their faces so close they could bump together and it'd be an accidental kiss. They stare at each other for a moment until Eames steps back, before he does something stupid. Like hump his best friend's leg in a wild frenzy.

 

Isn't there an easy way to tell your straight best friend that you're not only gay, but jerk off to the thought of him daily. Twice...daily. And still not ruin a friendship? _They should make greeting cards for that kind of shit._

 

"Right, so where's 'Em-a-lee'?" Eames asks, whilst rummaging around in his drawer, and then tossing Arthur a clean pair of pajamas and a t-shirt.

 

He pretends to be busy fiddling with his iPod whilst Arthur casually strips.

 

"She is so boring, Eames. I mean, great rack. But I wanted to punch myself in the throat just so I could stop listening to her." 

 

Eames laughs a little meanly as he flops back onto his bed.

 

"Did you get your paper done?" Arthur asks, as he slips into bed next to him. 

 

"Yeah, and I'm bloody exhausted."

 

"From writing about the Louisiana Purchase?" 

 

"Yeah, it's real tiring work, mate." Eames lies easily.

 

Arthur laughs and rolls into Eames, his hand splayed over Eames' chest. Eames has thought about whether he'd rather have these casual touches or not. On one hand, it's wonderful to feel Arthur's hands on him. On the other hand, it hurts terribly to feel so much for something that Arthur doesn't even think about.

 

It's quiet for a while, as Arthur fidgets around trying to get comfortable. Eames reaches out and stills his friend with a touch. Arthur laughs softly, and settles down.

 

"Eames?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Arthur leans up on one elbow and looks down at Eames.

 

"What? I went out with Sherry like, a week ago." Eames sputters.

 

"First of all, her name was Kerri. Second, I practically had to drag you out, and Third, that was over a month ago, Eames." Arthur laughs at him, but Eames can see the seriousness in his face.

 

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm too tired to be quizzed over my love life." Eames tries to deflect, nervous about where this conversation is heading.

 

"You don't have a love life."

 

Eames groans and covers his eyes with his forearm. "Arthur."

 

Arthur was quiet again for a longer time. Just as Eames was beginning to relax, feeling as though he'd dodged a bullet, Arthur spoke again.

 

"Eames...are you gay?" He says it so softly that Eames could feign sleep and ignore it.

 

He's so bloody tired of lying, though. He tells Arthur everything and this, the biggest secret of his life he's had to keep locked up. He sighs and rolls onto his side, to face Arthur. Arthur looks at him patiently, he doesn't look anxious or angry, just quietly waiting.

 

Eames attempts to summon up some indignation and defend himself, but he just can't do it any more. He's obviously doing a piss poor job of hiding it if Arthur suspects. He consoles himself with the thought that if Arthur is offended, then he doesn't really want him as friend. It will hurt. A lot. But the longer he thinks about it, the better it feels, a tight ball of tension is loosening in his chest, and he feels like he can breathe fully for the first time in a long time. 

"Yeah. I am." Eames says it quietly, fighting the instinct to cringe. Instead, he tilts his chin up in defiance, daring Arthur to say something.

 

Arthur is still silent, his brows knit together, and his lip worrying between his teeth.

 

"Look, mate. You're my best friend and your opinion means the world to me. But not about this. It's who I am whether you like it or not. If you can't accept it, then you just better get the fuck out. I mean, I hoped you of all people would have reacted better but I guess..."

 

He's interrupted by Arthur grabbing his face in two hands and telling him to 'Shut up already.' Then he's kissing him, pressing his mouth to Eames' hesitantly. He pulls back and then kisses again, this time swiping his tongue across Eames' lower lip until Eames opens and lets him in. Eames lets out a groan and wraps his arms around Arthur's waist, his hands sliding up under his t-shirt, feeling warm skin and pulling him closer. Arthur moans a little and pushes up closer, slinging one leg over Eames' waist.

 

After they stop, gasping for air, Eames tries to clear his head. Which is increasingly difficult as he feels Arthur's cock heavy against his hip.

 

"Bloody hell, Arthur. What the fuck?"

 

"You are so oblivious Eames. Why do you think I touch you all the time? And why do you think I parade all my dates around in front of you?"

 

"Because you're insufferable and enjoy torturing me?" Eames buries his face in Arthur's neck, nosing into the curls. He licks the shell of Arthur's ear, making him moan and thrust his hips forward.

 

"I wanted to make you jealous." Arthur's whispers shakily.

 

"You succeeded, darling." Eames pushes back up against Arthur, pulling his leg up higher by the knee.

Arthur attacks Eames' mouth, their teeth clacking and Arthur nipping at Eames' bottom lip. They began to rut frantically against each other, their mouths sliding together as they work their way to climax. Eames comes first, eyes shut tight, stars flashing across his vision. Arthur follows quickly, with a soft sigh of Eames' name and then goes limp in his arms.

 

Once they've recovered a little, Eames kissing along Arthur's neck and face while Arthur lies content, flashing his dimples up at him, they move apart to survey the damage.

 

Arthur peels his pants away from his body and looks down, frowning. "Gross."

 

"Next time, I'll get your kit off first, darling."

 

"Next time is going to be in about ten minutes, in the shower." Arthur gets out of bed and starts stripping, giving Eames a wonderful view of his arse. Eames quickly hops up and trails behind him.

 

"I can't believe I could've been doing this all this time." Eames is already starting to get hard again as he presses Arthur up against the counter and kisses him lazily.

 

"Well next time just tell me you idiot." Arthur slaps him lightly on the bicep.

 

"Oi! You weren't exactly honest yourself." Eames accuses.

 

"True. From now on, no more secrets."

 

"Yeah, and lots more of this." Eames gripped Arthur's half-hard cock, and begins stroking it.

 

"Oh...yeah...that...and...next year we do Halloween together." Arthur manages to gasp out.

 

"Too right we will." Eames drags Arthur into the shower and proceeds to clean him off, just so he can make him messy again later.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblah ](www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com) for yah!


End file.
